We depend upon modern building construction to solve many of the problems of our daily lives. We expect our buildings to be much more energy-efficient than in the past. In addition, we value privacy and entertainment, so we want our buildings to complement those parts of our lifestyles. High-powered audio-visual and entertainment systems can easily be heard in adjacent rooms and throughout a house or other building. Office discussions are more frequently subject to eavesdropping and other privacy concerns. Sound-control is a top priority for many individuals and businesses. More and more is demanded of our buildings, whether office buildings and other commercial workplaces or homes.
Thus, what is desired is a wall construction system that provides superior thermal, acoustic and strength characteristics, and is also very simple to build.